My new Myrica cerifera var. pumila originated at my nursery at Waynesboro, Georgia, in the spring of 1983 as an aberant plant type found in a group of 150 seedlings planted at my nursery from seeds resulting from open pollination of a particularly compact form of dwarf southern waxmyrtle and the selection of this new variety was made by reason of the distinctive characteristics that were displayed by this unusual plant and which represented a new and improved combination of characteristics never before exhibited in any Myrica cerifera var. pumila of which I am aware.
Among the outstanding characteristics of this new variety, which distinguish it from other varieties of Myrica cerifera var. pumila and all other Myrica species, are a compact, broad spreading, suckering mound habit with an ultimate size approximately 12 to 18 inches in height and 30 to 36 inches in width, as well as rich, light yellow-green leaves that mature to dark olive green and are quite smaller than the species, and more closely spaced nodes and thus denser foliage with good tolerance of full sun and partial shade, all of which were retained by my asexual propagation of the discovery plant by cuttings and thereafter conducted through several successive generations, which demonstrated clearly that the novel characteristics of this new variety would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.